


Dreams on Fire

by fizzypoprocks



Series: Infinite [1]
Category: IT Chapter Two - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers x Losers, Crossover, F/F, F/M, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, IT 2019, Infinity War, It Chapter Two, Losers Club Crossover, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, MCU AU, Marvel - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzypoprocks/pseuds/fizzypoprocks
Summary: In which the Losers Club and the Avengers fight side by side to stop the Mad Titan Thanos.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Gamora, Bill Denbrough/Thor Odinson, Eddie Kaspbrak/Bucky Barnes, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Peter Quill/Richie Tozier
Series: Infinite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So welcome to this random crossover I came up with. This fic follows the plot of infinity war, while the sequel (yes, there will be a sequel) will follow endgame. So SPOILERS. I do NOT take credits for any of this. All characters, setting, plot, etc go to Stephen King and Marvel Studios. I just write the extra stuff. A lot of things are different in this fic. For example, the  
> losers defeated pennywise for good when they were kids. Just so the mcu timeline would make sense with them in it. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Pain.

The only thing Bill felt as his body stung and his eyes cracked open slightly. It was cold, yet the shining of flames and destruction could be seen all around him. His vision was blurred and his head pounded. The beaming of the light made his eyes heavy. Every limb in his body felt weak and beaten. Distant rumbling was all he could hear. Until, what sounded like the shuffling of gravel and dirt, was heard beside him. A shallow, faint voice began to speak in the distance. “Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan”. Bill’s eyes strained to look beside him. There he saw Thor, lying there unstirred. Bruises and blood aligning his complexion. His eyes welled up at the sight of it. Another distant explosion was heard, causing the ground to slightly rumble. A blurry figure walking towards them, stepping over Asgardian corpses seemed to be the source of the voice.

“You may think this is suffering. No.” the strange being continued. “It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice.” Fear rushed over Bill as the voice felt closer to him. “Smile. For even in death, You have become Children of Thanos”. That was just enough to send chills down his spine. There was no way he could ever gather himself enough to smile under the rule of that _murderer_. He felt part of his body awaken at the thought of anyone being harmed by Thanos, especially Thor. Part of his head tilted upwards, and he could see Loki. His wicked eyes were gleaming at the voice. His whole expression was bleak and hostile. Bill’s gaze followed Loki’s as a large figure stood in front of him, inches away. ”I know what it’s like to lose. To feel so desperately that you’re right.” The deep voice spoke rather calmly. “Yet to fail nonetheless”. He spat. Thor jolted awake to the sudden grip on him. Thanos pulled him up by his chest. Bill’s stomach burned with fury as he tried to stabilize himself and stand up.

”It’s frightening.“ The titan continued, the god groaning and squirming under his grip. “Turns the legs to jelly.” Bill’s body rolled onto his side. _“Hurt him, and it’ll be the last thing you ever do”_ , he thought. Loki looked shaken and terrified. “But I ask you, to what end? Dread it, run from it. Destiny arrives all the same.” His ears rang as he managed to find some strength in his elbows to push him upwards. “And now it’s here. Or should I say...

I am.” A glowing purple crystal in a refined golden gauntlet caught Bill’s eye. 

Thor groaned as his head bobbled, tired eyes locking with Bill‘s. “You talk too much.” He strained voice spoke. Loki stared at Thanos with anger and hatred. “The tesseract, or your brother’s head.” That’s it. Bill’s body shook and his breath hitched. “No.” he stuttered quietly. His legs wobbled and his knees felt weak as he pushed himself to get up. “P-p-please.” He turned to the god of mischief with a pleading look on his eyes. One of the creatures growled from the side of him. Loki’s eyes switched from Bill, and back to his brother. “I assume you have a preference.” The mad titan sneered. “Oh, I do.” he finally uttered. “Kill away.” Thanos looked appalled, as Bill gasped loudly. Thor rasped in response. The purple stone pressed against his head, causing him to groan in agony. Bill couldn’t believe his eyes. He had to do something. He couldn’t let the love of his life die. Not like this. Wait- love of his life? Who was he kidding? Loki’s expression hardened and you could really see the pain in his face now. Thanos added more pressure on Thor’s head as Bill’s heart felt heavy in his chest, His face was sweaty, his eyes now filled with broken tears. Suddenly, he heard a yell. “Alright, stop!” A hollow silence fell upon them for a moment. “We don’t have the tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard.” Thor insisted. Bill saw an illuminate blue cube form in Loki’s hand. _How?_ Everyone’s faces looked puzzled. “You really are the worst brother.” 

The god stepped forward slowly with the cube in hand. “I assure you, brother. The sun will shine on us again.” To this, Thanos chuckled. “Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.” “Well for one thing, I’m not Asgardian. And for another,” he paused and took a breath before continuing. “We have a hulk.” A sudden boom was heard as The Hulk tackled Thanos, knocking him off his feet. Bill’s burst of energy he managed to build up allowed him to push off his feet and scurry over to Thor. The thunder god looked up at him with traumatized and twinkling eyes. “Bill?””Y-yes, it’s me. Are y-y-ou guys ok-k-ay?” The gods both nodded as he heard Ebony Maw make a snarky remark. “Let him have his fun.” Bill looked puzzled as to what he was referring to, before glancing behind him. To his surprise, he saw Thanos get a grip on Hulk’s wrists and punch him. The titan lifted him and threw him on the pavement roughly. _Bruce_. Bill noticed Thor creeping up on Thanos. “Thor, n-no!” he exclaimed. But it was too late. Thor had whacked Thanos, in attempt to daze him, before he was hit against a wall. Ebony Maw lifted his hands and used pieces of broken ship parts to chain up Thor and Bill. Heimdall suddenly awakened from where he had been laying. “Allfathers” he muttered with a determined tone. “Let the dark magic flow through me...” he lifted his hand. “... one last time.” A rainbow light shined, opening the Bifrost and sending Bruce to Earth. Unexpectedly, it beamed in Bill’s direction. The light shined in his face for a second, as it took over him. The last thing he saw was Thor’s terrified looking face before he blacked out.

Bill then awoken to an unsettling crash. He coughed as dust flew in his face. He looked to his side to see Bruce, and two guys standing above him. One with orange prisms that he didn’t recognize, and the other being Dr. Strange. He had met him while trying to look for Odin on Earth during the Ragnarok situation. ”Thanos is coming.” Bruce declared. “He’s coming.” Dr. Strange raised an eyebrow at the name. “Who?”

—

Eddie walked beside Pepper and Tony through the park. Tony had been rambling about some dream and... something about having to pee? Eddie didn’t know what the hell those two were talking about. His main concern was Bucky. He had no idea where he went and he had been worried sick. Just thinking about the possibilities of what could’ve happened made his stomach twist. “Ask Eddie.” “Has that ever happened to you, Eds?”

He was snapped out of his thoughts to see Tony and Pepper staring at him. “Uh- hm? What?” Damn it. Guilt rushed over him as he felt like a bad friend for not paying attention. “Look, you know you’re having a dream. And in the dream, you gotta pee.” Eddie’s face looked puzzled but it has happened to him before. “Yeah.” “Okay. And then you’re like ‘Oh my god. There’s no bathrooms, what am I gonna do?’ Oh someone’s watching. And-“ “And in real life you actually have to pee.” He interrupted Tony rambling. “Yes. Okay.” “Yeah. Everybody has that!” Eddie exclaimed. “Thank you!” Pepper remarked. “Exactly. That’s the point I’m trying to make.” 

  
After that, Eddie stopped listening. He couldn’t get the thought of Bucky out of his head, he was far too anxious. It had felt like all of his fears were soon to be come reality. _Pull yourself together, Eds. I’m sure he’s fine. Probably out with Sam somewhere doing cool superhero stuff._ A sudden whoosh was heard beside them as a man walked through a strange orang circular portal. “Tony Stark and Eddie Kaspbrak? I’m Doctor Stephen Strange, I need you two to come with me.” He had never been any more confused in his entire life, nor has he ever seen Tony that confused. “Oh uh, congratulations on the wedding by the way.” The so called “Dr. Strange” remarked. “I’m sorry, you giving out tickets or something?” “We need your help.” His tone was firm and serious. “Look, it’s not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “And who’s we?” Bruce and Bill stepped out from behind the man. “Hey Tony.” Bruce spoke first before Bill followed. “E-Eds.” Both of the men looked beyond confused at this point. “Bruce.” “Bill.” They stuttered in unison. Bruce stepped in front of Tony. “You okay?” he questioned, before getting pulled into an embrace. Eddie stared up slightly at Bill. “Jesus Christ, what happened to you?” he asked frightened by the bruises scattered across his face.

“At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing.” Wong explained as Eddie sat and fidgeted with his fingers. “And boom.Big Bang sent 6 elemental crystals huddling across the Virgin Universe.” Bill squinted his eyes at what was in front of him. _That purple one. Thanos had it._ “These infinity stoned each control an essential aspect of existence.” The blue one glowed for a second. “Space.” Dr. Strange named them as they each glowed. “Reality.” The red one. “Power.” That _purple one._ “Soul.” The orange one. “Mind.” The yellow one. “Wait a second, there’s only 5 up there.” Eddie cut in. “Glad you mentioned that. There is one more.” Dr. Strange noted. “Time.” Within the blink of an eye, a green light emerged from the amulet the doctor wore around his neck. Tony pursed his lips and paused. “Tell me his name again.” “T-thanos.” Bill stuttered. _That goddamn demon._ “He’s a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That’s _him.”_ Bruce added. “This is it.” Tony muttered. 

“What’s our timeline?” he questioned. “N-no tel-ling. He has the Power and Space stones. T-that already m-m-makes him the most p-powerful creat-ture in the univ-v-verse.” Bill spoke quickly and failed to avoid his stutter. He tended to do that a lot, he was embarrassed of it. “If h-he gets his hands-s on all 6 st-tones Tony-“ “He could destroy life hither to undreamt of.” Tony seemed more relaxed than any of them honestly. Eddie was pacing frantically across the polished wooden floors, anxious purely at the sound of his name. “Did you seriously just say ‘hither to undreamt of?” Tony teased, but was nearly interrupted by Strange’s comeback. “Are you seriously leaning on the cauldron of the cosmos?” He slightly muttered something before getting smacked by the Cloak of Levitation. Bill smirked, trying his absolute hardest to not burst into laughter. But he couldn’t help it, earning him and Strange both dirty looks by Tony. “I am going to allow that. He scoffed in utter disbelief. “If Thanos needs all 6, why don’t we just stick this one down a garbage disposal.” Eddie motioned towards the amulet. “No can do.” “We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives.” Wong explained. “And I swore off dairy, but then Ben and Jerry’s named a flavor after me so..” 

“S-stark Raving Haz-zelnuts.” Bill commented. “Not bad.” Tony agreed. “A bit chalky.” Strange remarked. “A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite.” “That’s a thing?” The concerned look on Bruce’s face was the hilarious part of it all. “Whatever.” Tony rolled his eyes before continuing. “My point is, things change.” “T-their oath t-to protect the t-time stone cannot c-c-c- damn it. CHANGE!” Bill slightly yelled due to not being able to even spit the word out. “Thank you.” Strange sent him a reassuring glance. “And this stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.”- “Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.” Eddie said, standing a little close to the door. “Well if we don’t do our jobs...” “What is your job exactly besides making balloon animals?” Stark’s eyes narrowed at the wizard. “Protecting your reality, douchebag.” He smirked as anger washed over Tony. “Ok- ok guys. Can we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this stone. We know where it is.” Bruce interrupted. Eddie stopped his pacing and approached the group. “Vision is out there somewhere, only god knows where, with the- what is it? The mind stone. And we have to find him now.” He insisted. “Yeah that’s the thing...” Tony trailed off. Bill and Bruce both looked up at him. “What do you mean?” They asked. “Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He’s offline.”

“Well, that’s just fucking great. Now we won’t be able to find the cool Casper guy who can phase through walls and holds a gem in his forehead. We’re screwed.” Eddie sighed as his head pressed against the door. They continued to speak about the issue but Eddie trailed off. “ _Well if Thanos is coming, what about Bucky_?” he thought. _If that piece of shit lays a slight finger on Bucky, I swear to-_ His train of thought crashed as his eyes trailed up to see people panicking and running. Right before he turned on his heal to say anything, there was a low rumbling noise. “Hey guys? What’s going on-“ Everything in the building was beginning to shake softly. “Say Doc, you wouldn't happen to be movin your hair, would ya?” Strange nodded. “Not at the moment, no.” Bill’s eyes looked up to see pieces of debris flowing through the hole the crash made. “Okay, what the hell is that?” Eddie commented as he opened the door and walked out slowly. Absolute catastrophe emerged. Cars crashing and people scurrying in fear. Bill followed Bruce, and Eddie rushed to follow behind Strange and Tony. Two alien like beings appeared in front of them, after being beamed from the huge spaceship above the city.

Eddie’s heart raced as he reached for his inhaler. Tony put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as one of them started speaking. “Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos.” “Well, that’s not very pleasant to greet new people with.” Eddie muttered to Tony. “Nope. Not at all.” Tony commented as the the strange continued. “Be thankful that your meaningless lives are now contributing-“ “I’m sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get out of here.” Tony demanded. The creature paused and turned to Dr. Strange. “Stonekeeper?” The creature asked. Strange’s ears perked up in curiosity. “Does this chattering animal speak for you?” Tony scoffed in utter disbelief. There is seriously no way that an alien was talking about him like this. “Certainly not. I speak for myself. You’re trespassing in this city and on this planet.” Him and Wong both got into battle positions. “It means get lost, Squidward.” 

Eddie planted his feet on the ground. He had a finger resting on a tiny button on his belt. “He exhausts me.” Ebony Maw sighed as the bigger creature next to him spoke in some different language. “Well, he exhausts everyone and you don’t see us complaining huh, dipshits!” Eddie smirked as Tony glared at him with a side eye. “Bring me the stone.” This is when his smirk slowly faded. “Banner, you want a piece?” Tony asked, now that Banner and Bill had caught up to them. “N-no, not really.” Bruce lowered his hands. “See n-now you just s-sound like me.” Bill rolled his eyes. “But when do I ever get what I want?” “That’s right.” Everyone’s eyes were now on Bruce. “Just let me concentrate for a second.” Eddie’s face looked puzzled. _He’s hopeless._ If a mental facepalm wasn’t mental and other people could see it, Eddie’s would he the most visible right now. Tony sighed. “Where’s your guy?” “I don’t know he’s sort of been having a thing.” Bruce’s hand dropped to his sides in helplessness. “There’s no time for a thing, that‘s the thing right there. Let’s go.” 

At this point, they were all gonna die. “Could you _please_ tell “your guy” to suck it up for two seconds, Bruce? We’re all ready to kick some ass and we’re all gonna die if we don’t. But you know, take your time. No hurry here.” Eddie chuckled sarcastically. “Dude, you’re embarrassing me in front of the wizards.” Tony physically and mentally lost hope as he turned to Bruce. “It’s alright, it’s okay. Stand down. Would you keep an eye on him, please? Alright Eds, it’s our turn. Let’s make this quick.” Tony pointed as he removed his glasses. Eddie’s finger pushed down on the button causing some sort of tech to form on his back and in his hands. A refined jetpack-looking contraption appeared that read _Stark Industries_ on the side. He hovered up in the air and pulled a laser gun from inside his backpack. A silver and white mask formed over his face as the helmet powered up. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” 


	2. Guardians of the... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pure space chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick disclaimer for anyone confused: eddie fought on team iron man during civil war and fell for bucky, and bill fell for thor during ragnarok ;)) by the way, some smaller pieces of dialogue/scenes are gonna be cut so we can meet the rest of the losers/ships faster. if you have any questions or you’re concerned about anything, let me know in the comments! it can get a little confusing i apologize for that.  
> k i’m annoying bye

Tony uppercuts Cull Obsidian and launches some rockets at him, with the help of Eddie’s laser gun. The alien goes flying and crashed into some debris up in flames. Bruce and Bill’s jaws dropped. “W-where’d that come f-from?” Bill gasped, amazed. “They’re both nanotech, you like em?” Before any more could be said, Tony was thrown upwards into the air from a spiked piece of Earth. _Shit, I don’t have my axe._ Bill thought. “Gotta get that stone outta here. Now.” Eddie said, keeping his aim on Cull Obsidian. “It stays with me.“ Dr Strange responded. “Exactly. Bye.” Eddie was currently helping Tony fight the giant alien off before they were both flung by the piece of Earth. The two went crashing into the park that Bruce was at. “Tony, Eddie, you guys okay? How we doing? Good? Bad?“ Bruce rushed over concerned. “Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?” Tony asked slightly annoyed. “I’m trying. He won’t come out!”

Eddie sighs as Cull Obsidian appears behind Bruce. “Hammer’s back.” Tony fires his uni beam while Eddie fires his missiles with the flip of a small switch. All of them seem to reflect off the shield the beast has. “What the hell?” Eddie mutters, before the hammer is swung at him and he gets knocked into a tree. From the corner of his eye, he can see Tony is cornered, but he can also see someone swinging into action. He cracked a smile as someone intervened with the collision of Tony and the hammer. “Hey, man.” Spider-man looked back at Tony. “What’s up Mr. Stark?” “Kid, where’d you come from?”

Peter was grabbed by Cull Obsidian and threw against a fountain. “A field trip. To Moma! What is this guy’s problem, Mr. Stark?” “Uh, he’s from space. And he came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.” Eddie cut in and explained for Tony. Dr. Strange comes zipping by with the Cloak of Levitation. “Kid, that’s the wizard. Get on it. Kaspbrak, make sure he’s got it please.” On it!” Peter began swinging from building to building to go get Dr Strange. Eddie blasted on his jetpack and followed close behind. Ebony Maw flung a billboard at Eddie and Peter, but only the kid got hit. “Not cool!” Eddie heard him yell as he zoomed towards Ebony Maw. An unconscious Dr Strange fell into Peter’s arms before a sapphire light shined over him as he began to rise. “Uh Mr. Stark, I’m being beamed up!” Peter hollered, worried. “Hang on, kid. Eds, your rocket boots aren’t ready yet. I’m seriously really sorry, I swear I’ll work on em. Go check up on the big green skittle in the meantime. F.R.I.D.A.Y, give me some juice.” Tony blasted up towards the circular ship as it took off, leaving Eddie standing helplessly on the ground. He grunted in response and walked towards the park, kicking rocks and crumbled pieces of the destruction. Now, he was starting to rethink pretty much everything. _Maybe fighting Thanos is a bad idea, this is so not good._

His mind also trailed back to the Accords. Tony and Steve. Germany. It wasn’t pleasant to say the least. He had always thought Rogers was a nice guy, and wouldn’t hurt a fly. Man, was he wrong. Tony was his best friend for as long as he could remember. Even before he became Iron Man. So to see the pain he was in after all of that made his heart sink. He also remembered Bucky. Of course, their first encounter wasn’t totally normal. I mean, Bucky basically tried to kill him and had killed Tony’s parents after being controlled to do so. But something about him made Eddie feel... different. His eyes like a deep blue sea you could drown in. His complexion, each and every tiny detail aligning like constellations. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Bruce talking to Wong in the park.

When he approached them, Bruce had a phone in his hand. “What are you doing?” Eddie questioned. “Making a call.” Bruce stated simply, looking down at the phone. _Steve Rogers._ “No. No no no, Bruce. I don’t think that’s the best idea. Just imagine what could happen and- and with the whole Thanos thing. Did you not see what just happened?! Rogers isn’t gonna want any part in this-“ “Relax. He’s the only way we can get to Vision. He’s our last hope.”

_—_

_Space._

_RubberBand Man_ played throughout the Milano, as Peter Quill and Beverly Marsh sang along cheerfully. Gamora lip sang to the music from the front seat. “Sing it, Drax!” Quill exclaimed. Drax was sound asleep, snoring against his seat. Richie bopped his head softly to the melody. But his attention was on Quill. He had no idea what it was about him. Something about him just left him dazed. His perfectly cut strawberry-colored side burns, his voice that sounded like music to Richie’s ears, his emerald green eyes that felt like he was staring straight into the face of an angel whenever he looked into them, his dorky personality and snarky remarks. Or was it his blinding smile that Richie could stare at for days? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he noticed Quill had stopped singing and was now staring right back at him, the green in his eyes swirled with wonder. “You’re staring, Rich. You okay?” Richie snapped out of it as he shifted in his seat. “Pfft, me? Staring? You fucking wish.” He got real flustered in the moment. Quill just smiled warmly and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Trashmouth.” _He seriously needs to stop doing that_. Richie thought. “Why are doing this again?” 

  
Gamora huffed in annoyance. “It’s a distress signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying.” “Yeah yeah, but why are we _doing_ it? I’m with Rocket on this one, guys.” Beverly spoke from behind Peter’s seat. “Cause we’re nice. And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our effort-“ “Which isn’t the point.” Gamora finished Peter’s sentence for him. “-which isn’t the point.” “Which isn’t the point.” Quill stated. “I mean.. if he doesn’t pony up-“ Richie said. “We take his ship.” The whole ship agreed. “Exactly!” “B-b-b-bingo!” “Sounds like a plan to me.” Gamora seemed to be the only one who wasn’t very pleased.

“We are arriving.” Mantis read from her console, staring curiously at the space in front of them. “Alright Guardians, don’t forget. This could be dangerous, so let’s put on our mean faces.” Richie sighed. “Listen, man. The only intimidating ones on this ship are Gamora and... well just Gamora. The rest of you are just dorky assholes.” Drax grunted and looked back at Richie. “I am _very_ intimidating. You are weak, and vulnerable.” To this, Quill bursted out laughing. His laughter soon came to a close when he heard Groot’s videogame beeping behind him. “Groot, put that thing away. Now. I don’t wanna tell you again.” Quill demanded. 

The game continued beeping. Bev glanced to her side at him. “Groot.” “I am Groot.” The teen muttered. “Woah! Language!” “I wonder who taught him that.” Quill sighed and looked over at Richie. “Why’s everybody looking at me like this?” Rocket spun around in his seat. “You really need to watch your mouth around Groot, trashmouth. You’re eating at his brain more than that dumb game.” His attention turned to Groot. “Ever since you got a little sap, you’re a total d-hole. Now keep it up, and I’m gonna smash that thing to pieces!” Bev hushed him. “Hey hey, calm down guys. He’s just a kid. He’ll grow out of this moody teen phase soon enough but in the meantime, take it easy on ‘em please.” She spoke. “I am Groot.” He thanked her happily. 

The Benatar decelerates as they end up on the scene of the Asgardian destruction. Devastation filled the ship’s atmosphere. “Oh my god.” Quill breathed. “What happened?” Mantis had a sad expression on her face. “Looks like we’re not getting paid.” Rocket spoke in a low voice. A sudden slam on the windshield startled everyone. “Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!” Rocket complained. Thor’s eye cracked open causing everyone to gasp.

—

Thor is placed on the table as the Guardians examine him. “How the hell is this dude still alive?” Quill squinted. “He is not a dude. You’re a dude. This- this is a man. A handsome, muscular man.” Quill scoffed. “I’m muscular.” “He’s muscular.” Richie muttered quietly to himself in unison with Peter, earning him a smirk from Bev. “Who are you kidding, Quill? You’re one sandwich away from fat.” Bev chuckled. “Yeah right.” “It’s true. You have put on weight.” Drax looked up at him. Peter’s face fell. “What? Richie, do you think I’m-“ Richie’s eyes trailed up to him. “Huh?... I mean- no. You um-“ He cleared his throat. “You look great.” 

Gamora’s eyes were focused on Thor. “It’s like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers.” Bev scoffed under her breath and felt herself getting angry. “Stop massaging his muscles.” She eyed Gamora’s hand as she plopped Thor’s arm back on the table. Quill sighed. “Wake him up.” Mantis gently rested her hand on Thor’s temple and whispered. “Wake.” Thor jolted awake, flying forward and startling everyone. He panted before looking back at all of them, seeing their weapons aimed right for him. “Who the hell are you guys?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521008) by [knightmare14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightmare14/pseuds/knightmare14)




End file.
